Eaves trough and gutter systems for houses and commercial buildings are well known. However, it is also well known that gutter systems can easily clog with debris such as leaves. Many systems are installed without protective covers that prevent debris from clogging the gutters and their drains. This can cause serious blockage and lead to expensive repairs. Blocked gutters can overflow and cause water leakage through the walls of a building. One example of a prior art gutter guard is U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,008 entitled “Eaves Trough with a Gutter Shield” by Brochu issued on Sep. 7, 2004. This system requires fasteners to secure the guard to the gutter and structure wall. As well, the guard over the gutter is flat and this is not an ideal way to control water flow to prevent damming and blockages on the guard due to debris. Therefore there is a need for a gutter cover with a snap-in hanger attachment that offers general improvements to the design of gutter covers and overcomes the specific deficiencies noted above.